


In the rain

by inlovewithbanananoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste A+ parenting, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of angst just because, identity reveal early on, not a slow burn, they're hopeless teens, they're like 17 and 18 in this chill, we all hate lila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithbanananoir/pseuds/inlovewithbanananoir
Summary: How far are you willing to go? How long are you willing to wait? Are you really willing to give up your life for this person? What’s driven you to become like this? The stress? The responsibility? Love?When was the last time you cared about someone so deeply that you would do anything for them? You would walk to the ends of the earth, to somewhere unknown, you would die for them. For your soulmate. For some people, they don’t know until it’s already happened, until they’re already in too deep.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	In the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to my first ever fic, it is a WIP and I have no clue where it's going from here, hope you enjoy these two lovesick fools

How far are you willing to go? How long are you willing to wait? Are you really willing to give up your life for this person? What’s driven you to become like this? The stress? The responsibility? Love?

When was the last time you cared about someone so deeply that you would do anything for them? You would walk to the ends of the earth, to somewhere unknown, you would die for them. For your soulmate. For some people, they don’t know until it’s already happened, until they’re already in too deep.  
\--------------

“Marinette, you’re late again” her mother called from downstairs. Marinette had briefly woken up before and didn’t realize she had drifted off again. “Mmphf” was all she got out as she hauled her tired body out of bed and down the ladder. She looked in the mirror of her vanity and rubbed her tired eyes. “You really need to start listening to your alarm Marinette” Tikki said, munching a cookie on her makeshift bed, “yes mom” Marinette rolled her eyes. She missed the exasperated look her kwami gave her.

After throwing together an outfit, a baby pink blouse with ruffles on the sleeves, a pair of skinny blue jeans and a pair of black chelsea boots, she put her hair into her signature pigtails and was out the door. “Bye Maman, Papa” she blew them a kiss and started her short trek to school. It was quickly interrupted by someone running into her, causing her to drop her stuff-  
\-------  
Adrien’s morning had started out rough, first at too early a.m. Nathalie came in to wake him up for an early morning photoshoot. Before he could even muster the strength to get out of bed, Plagg was begging for cheese. Then his father never showed up to breakfast- which wasn’t a surprise but it still hurt. Then Gorilla’s car broke down so he had to walk the rest of the way to school, this is where things brightened up for the blond. 

The bell rang and Adrien and Marinette were still not at school, well they were almost there until Adrien unceremoniously ran into his classmate. As her stuff hit the ground the guilt set in immediately. “Oh my, Marinette, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I woke up early, stood under hot lights, then my car broke down and I didn’t mean to run into you-” he was kneeling on the ground to pick up her stuff. She knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “A-adrien, okay it’s er, i mean, it’s Adrien I get it, okay” she put her face in her hands. “Ugh, what I meant was-” she took a deep breath, “-it’s okay Adrien, I get it” He looked into her eyes, they were the bluest things he’d ever seen he could stare at them for hours. He originally was going to say something along the lines of ‘oh good, thank you’ or ‘I’m so sorry again, let’s get to school’ but instead what came out was, “Your eyes are gorgeous” of course that was something he really wasn’t planning on saying but, now it’s out there. Her already pink cheeks from the cold turned deep red. She stammered out something but Adrien wasn’t listening, he felt like he had died….and gone to heaven that is. How had he never noticed her eyes before? They’d been friends for years. She was one of his best friends, his clumsy, charming, talented, beautiful...okay so maybe he liked her a little more than friends. After getting out confused sentences, with lots of blushing involved, he held out his arm for Marinette to take. Slowly, she took it and they walked with each other to school wordlessly. It was that moment when Adrien realized he was in deep. And didn’t necessarily want to come to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please lmk if I made any errors, and give me critiques, more chapters to come


End file.
